A Summer at Mum's
by sunshiko
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are dropped off at their mom's for the summer. Will this be a memorable fun summer? Or one ridden with nightmares, as the twins try to keep their feelings from their mom and the others? rated T for twin love and fluff.
1. Dropped Off

** A. N Hello everyone! This one, I hope, shall be a multi chapter story about the twins at their mum's house. Will this summer be memorable? Or a total nightmare? Please rate and idea's shall be praised and most likely used, with your credit of course! Enjoy!**

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru looked around at the place their limousine driver left them. They were out in the middle of nowhere. The sky was painted with soft pastel colors of blue, yellow, pink, and orange. The grass was slightly yellowish green around where they were standing until they saw the gated entrance a few feet from the road. The black wrought iron gate held a nice Spanish mansion behind it. Painted white with a few decorative pillars and many windows, this mansion looked more as a hotel than their mother's home. The yard was expanse and neatly cut and very lush green. Hikaru looked to Kaoru and he nodded.

"Mom lives here?" Hikaru asked, his voice like honey, yet shaky and shocked. Kaoru nodded. Kaoru bent over, grabbing his black leather suitcase.

"Yeah, according to Grandma. Mom got a huge inheritance and is a famous seamstress too, so she made money that way." Kaoru sighed. He grabbed Hikaru's warm hand and pulled him so slightly to hurry up. The night was beginning to spread and he definitely didn't wanna meet the coyotes howling in the distance. Hikaru gave Kaoru a warm smile and grabbed his as well, and followed his shy brother to the gate. Kaoru stepped up to the massive gate, inspecting the metal for a way in, until Hikaru tapped his shoulder, pointing to an electronic voice messenger. He pressed it and waited a minute, then heard an old lady on the other end.

"Uh yes? Hello? Hello?" The ancient lady asked, impatient and stern.

"Um yes. Miss, we need to see the lady in charge. This is Hikaru." Hikaru said awkwardly, surprised by the 'old' lady.

"Mrs. Hitachiin is busy at the moment. She refuses any customers tonight. Goodnight." The lady replied.

"No, Miss, you don't understand. Kaoru and I are her children!" Hikaru said quickly, quite startled at the reply. Kaoru gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh, dear Kaoru? Is that you honey? Come on in." The old lady said enthusiastic and in a moment, the iron gate swung open slowly. Hikaru gave him an upset look.

"Amour, I don't even know her. Please don't look at me like that." Kaoru told him strongly. He quickly looked into his twin's emotional golden eyes and pulled Hikaru into a hug, pecking his cheek, then pulling back to see Hikaru's faint blush.

"Not around Mom and everyone! You know we can't let Mom know about our '_situation_'." Hikaru told him a little too quickly, the words getting tangled on his tongue and coming out jumbled. Kaoru smiled warmly.

"They won't know. Now let's go before the ancient one closes the gate." Kaoru suggested. They walked in side by side and the boy's kept quiet, seeing box hedge bushes line the old black iron fence and a dolphin fountain in the middle of the walkway with concrete leading them up to the house. The yard, they noticed, was very tidy, no grass on the concrete, nor growing in cracks or anything.

"I wonder how Tamaki knew all this. I bet he'll call everyday, he would if Haruhi was here." Hikaru pondered.

"Or he'd come along, insisting he had to come." Kaoru replied, rolling his eyes. They reached the front door, surrounded on both sides by moon flowers, starting to open and dainty pink hibiscus and blood roses settling down for the night. The door was a white painted walnut door, as they could tell by knocking on the door. Or, they thought it was walnut. They patiently waited and the door opened slowly.


	2. Going into the 'Hotel'

**A.N Hello everyone!I have for you, a new chapter. Lots of detail but that's because they only just got rate and review. More tomorrow or sunday.I'll keep posting for you eager loving fans.**

Their eyes were drawn to a small grey haired lady in a plain blue kimono dressed with a vibrant yellow obi. Her hair was put up in a tight bun, not a hair out of place. She gave a small frown to Hikaru but a gentle warm smile to Kaoru. Secretly, Hikaru was developing a small dislike for this old lady. Who was she to frown at _him_? He did nothing to her! One thing he did notice was he couldn't see her eyes. They were like slits in her face, not to sound rude or hateful though. She impatiently beckoned them in and they stopped dead as soon as they entered the house. The floor was a wood floor stained mahogany with a laminate finish and there were many multi pane windows along the back wall, looking out to the giant blue illuminated blue pool. There was a couch, sofa, loveseat and assorted chair all soft black or white velvet with opposite colored pillows. In the middle of the room, was a soft shaggy white rug with a rich deep brown table on top of it with a small square dish holding red candles. Many cool white lamps lit the room, giving it an icy yet cool look.

"Modern, I'm thinking?" Hikaru whispered to Kaoru. He nodded and they turned their attention to the little lady inspecting them.

"Your rooms are upstairs and to the far left. You can set your things there and go to the living room up there to await your mother." She said briskly and abruptly left them, scurrying to what looked like her room, by the red light revealing a stiff chair. The lady closed the door and they saw her no more.

"Hikaru, I don't wanna be alone here. I know we shouldn't, but I wanna sleep with you tonight." Kaoru said, gently grabbing his brother's arm and holding it affectionately. Hikaru nodded and smiled looking at the stairs. It was the same color as the floor except the handrails were white and the balusters were black iron forged into flower designs. They walked up the stairs, noticing how sturdy it was and they walked to Hikaru's room, taking in all the white walls and wood floors. They entered Hikaru's room to see a nice big king size bed draped in soft blue tones and the room was pastel spring blue. Little boat pictures were on the walls and a giant four pane window was barely covered by large transparent, blue sheer curtains. There was also a glass door leading out to the balcony overlooking the whole property, including the massive pool. On both sides of the bed were small blue lamps with a ceramic look. It was as if they were in an ocean. Hikaru closed the door and set the suitcase down, going to Kaoru, pulling him into a small affectionate kiss. Kaoru dropped the suitcase, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck and kissed his brother for a few minutes, hot fiery passionate kisses. Hikaru pulled back instinctively with a wanting smile.

"Damn Kaoru, you make me want you now, right before we see mom." Hikaru said, running his fingers through his ginger hair. Kaoru gave a small cute giggle.

"Sorry amour. Can't help your hormones." Kaoru said smiling. They looked outside the window at the pool, shown by orange lights around the perimeter of the pool. They walked to the closed door, Hikaru opening it for Kaoru. He walked through and Hikaru followed him to the couch and sat down beside Kaoru. The furniture was the same as downstairs, except it was red and black and there was a large 82 inch TV with a bunch of game systems, games, and stuff, all brand new by the looks of it. They looked around and started playing around with fake punches and hitting each other with red and black pillows until they heard a woman voice, pretty and sensible, but proper and womanly.

"Nice to see you again my beautiful children. Did you miss your mommy?" The woman asked, and the boys looked up.

* * *


	3. Meeting Mommy after so long

**A.N hey everyone. Sunshiko here again!I left you with that mother cliffhanger. Now you meet her. reviews are greatly appreciated. Thank you for all the nice reviews and taking time to read. I hope you like this as well! :D**

* * *

The woman walking down the stairs was beautiful. She had long lustrous ginger hair and eyes like a lush deep emerald green and her makeup made her beautiful eyes and high cheekbones show. Her hair was pulled back with a clip, giving it a gentle look. Her ears were pierced with dangling silver crescent moons that had tiny sapphires and rubies embedded in them. Around her neck was a gold and diamond studded feather looking necklace that also had embedded violet tanzanite. She wore a cap sleeve charmeuse blouse in a ravishing cerulean blue with a silk knee-high skirt and black pumps. On her left hand, she had a light blue stone inlaid in a beautiful sterling silver ring. She had a one of a kind silver bracelet on her right hand. The lady definitely had money, the twins admitted to themselves.

"Mom?" Kaoru asked, being the first to break the ice of seeing a lady they hadn't seen in so long. She smiled and had reached the bottom of the stairs. She ran to her kids, both standing up and getting embraced fiercely by their mother.

"How I missed you two! I so very missed you two. So very much." She said, starting to break down. Hikaru lifted his mom's face a little, for she had it buried in between the two, and he saw the gentle soft tears sliding down her flawless face.

"Mom, we're here now. So don't you cry anymore." Hikaru told his mom in a reassuring soft tone. She looked up and sniffled, nodding her head. Kaoru looked at her with a satisfied look and let her sit between them. He grabbed a tissue off the coffee table and let her clean her mascara and tear smeared face. Mrs. Hitachiin sat between them for a few minutes, regaining her lost composure. She was foolish for acting in such a manner, but who could blame her? She missed her kids like flowers missing the sun. After that horrible day, she lost them and their Grandmother took them, not letting her see them. That was agony, she needed her kids.

"So kids, what made your Grandmother decide to let you go?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, our good friend Tamaki smooth talked her into letting us. After all, we missed you mom." Kaoru said, hugging his mom. Hikaru noticed that his brother was more affectionate towards mother figures than he. He couldn't really forgive his mother for letting herself leave their lives. She had cars, money, and a mansion for Pete's sake! How could she do that?!That left a mark in Hikaru's stomach. She had everything to support them, so why didn't she see them?

"I should thank this boy for letting me see my darling children." She said hugging each of them with motherly affection. "Are you both hungry?" She asked them. Kaoru vigorously shook his head and Hikaru let his gaze fade away and then his stomach growled.

"Haha. I think Hikaru is hungry." Kaoru said laughing while Hikaru grew red in the face.

"Shut up Kaoru, I didn't want that oat crap that limousine tried to feed us. Grandmother smothers me with all that 'organic healthy food' that is so disgusting! I can't see how you can eat it." Hikaru remarked, making a repulsed face as he reminisced at the horrible food.

"I didn't eat it. I threw it out for the dog and ate something else." Kaoru said with a malicious smile.

"Well, why don't we go get you some food?" Their mom said, leading them to the kitchen.


	4. Picking Dinner

**A.N. Finally the chapter (and writer's block) have been finished and bashed here you enjoy our wonderful little boys as they share a funny ordeal.**The kitchen and dining room was a replica of the Beast's in _Beauty and the Beast_. Large in every way, with large mahogany chairs and tables to large stainless steel cookware. Both twin's jaws dropped and they stared at the room. Mrs. Hitachiin smiled and gestured to a couple of chairs. They sat down, a little uncomfortable with the fact that no one else was in the giant room, making them feel a little lonely and isolated from the world. Truth was they were. They didn't know anyone here except their mom and that wicked old lady that Hikaru despised.

* * *

"Anything you wanna eat tonight?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked kindly. The boys thought through the many different foods they liked.

"I would like to have some Kobe beef teppanyaki…if you don't mind." Kaoru asked timidly. Hikaru smiled. Kaoru always loved meaty dishes and teppanyaki fit him just perfectly. He, on the other hand, wanted something a little less meaty. Mrs. Hitachiin looked to Hikaru.

"I'll take some Kobe beef with rice, mushrooms and brown sauce." Hikaru said plainly. That would be a good mixture. Or he hoped.

"Great. I'll have it done in about an hour. I'll get the chef to help cook it too. You two just hang tight for a little bit alrighty?" She asked. The boys looked to her and nodded approvingly. That wouldn't be so bad and they'd have their favorite meals settled in their stomach soon enough. She flashed a smile and quickly left the dining room into the kitchen. Kaoru looked to Hikaru who shrugged.

"Really brother? Really? Since when do you eat that?" Kaoru asked, curious to know why Hikaru got mushrooms. Hikaru wasn't a big fan of mushrooms. Ever since that accident a year ago.

"Since I decided to try them again. I can't let that accident make me fearful of mushrooms or not eat them." Hikaru remarked. He remembered that day when Tamaki got dressed up in a mushroom outfit, chased him down the hall with a lopsided grin and a freaky laugh. Then when he caught him, tied him to a chair and fed him wasabi coated mushrooms. He hated Tamaki for that but got him back with caviar filled sweet buns. That got them even.

"Well, after that nightmare, I'd say you've got guts to try them again. I sure wouldn't." Kaoru replied bluntly.

"Well, that's why you're the uke here. I get to be seme and we know I'm more of a man than you are." Hikaru teased. Kaoru got red in the face and glared at Hikaru. That glare, to Hikaru, was an exceptionally cute one. It wasn't threatening; it was too cute to be. But that only added charm to the already cute brother that he loved to death.

"You're so mean brother. I could be you if I wanted to." Kaoru snapped. Hikaru chuckled.

"We'll see one day. If you aren't bad, maybe I'll let you take a shot. That is, if you have enough strength to take me down. So if you wanna, better start exercising." Hikaru taunted. Kaoru flushed more.

"That's why I have a 'swimsuit,'"he took the time to contract his peace fingers, "and that's why there's this thing called a 'pool' that you can use to 'swim' in" He mocked. Hikaru smiled.

"That's not the only thing that can help you. There's something else called exercise machines. Better use those as well. Don't want the little boy to get hurt." Hikaru shot back. Kaoru glared with a 'shut the hell up' look. Hikaru smiled.


	5. The Dinner Conversation

**A.N. Hallo fans!I decided with so many of you craving more, well, here you go! I love the reviews you all inspires me to write alot please enjoy this chapter with more to come! :D**After another half hour of idle chit chat, their mother came out along with a small, tiny middle aged man, who carried Hikaru's food and his mom carried Kaoru's plate. The little man wore a chef hat and chef clothes, probably size S for his tiny frame. Brown orbs matched with his bald head and his somewhat high octave voice.

* * *

"Food for a H Hitachiin?" he asked shrilly. Hikaru nodded his head and the tiny man scurried over like a rat, gently setting the plate down and ran back to the kitchen.

"Did you two want anything to drink?" She asked.

"Chocolate milk would be nice." The twins said in unison. She bowed slightly, excusing herself and left.

"This looks oh so yummy!" Kaoru cried happily, breaking his wood chopsticks and hurriedly scarfing down the food.

"Kaoru, don't eat too fast or you'll choke." Hikaru remarked mildly. Kaoru looked at him with rice all over his chin from his voracious eating. "And don't get it all over…..you…." he sighed.

"Here you two go…my goodness, Kaoru, you have rice all over your chin!" Mrs. Hitachiin gasped, seeing no chin on Kaoru, only the bits of fried rice hiding his chin. She handed him a napkin and he cleaned it off.

"I told him to clean it." Hikaru told her, taking a big gulp of his chocolate milk.

"I know no better!" Kaoru griped. Hikaru gave a weak smile.

"I know." He said, turning his full attention to his meal. The meat tasted real tender, softer than the meat they ate at home. The meal was great, rich sauce, perfectly sautéed mushrooms, and extraordinary steamed rice. "This is very good. Who made it?" Hikaru implored.

"That is a secret." Mrs. Hitachiin said with a secretive smile.

"Mom! Was it you or that tiny man?" Kaoru urged. She smiled again.

"Oh alright. He helped but I cooked it." She confessed, amused by the surprised looks on the boy's faces.

"Whoa! How'd you learn to cook?" Kaoru asked, fascinated. She sighed.

"Before I got Toni. He's the little cook I hired. Very good cook." She admitted. Hikaru looked a little shocked but not enough for it to appear on his face. He secretly believed the little man made the sauce, judging that this was a very rare sauce. He finished and waited on Kaoru. Once he finished their mom got up and looked at them.

"Wanna go to the upstairs living room?" She asked. Kaoru yawned and Hikaru followed suit.

"Maybe for a bit. We're both a little tired from all the events today." Hikaru spoke up before Kaoru could agree for a lot longer. Little attached boy, he always loved it when a woman babied him. Maternal instincts made him butter. He loved all the attention. Hikaru….well, he didn't mind it but didn't lavish in it like his twin.

"Awww. Hikaru…." Kaoru whined. Hikaru glared at him and shut him up. Uh oh, he was gonna get it later. And when Kaoru was prissy, he wasn't nice, turned on or not. He would be rough, treating him like an animal. Not what he needed tonight. Hikaru followed his whiny brother upstairs.

"You'll be sorry." Kaoru whispered fiercely. Hikaru shuddered and felt goose bumps from this potential threat.

"I'm sure I will." Hikaru replied.

"And it's not gonna be pleasant." Kaoru growled.


	6. The First Night

**A/N:sorry for the extremely long delay.i had writers block but now here you 're on the ball enjoy!**

On the way up, they sat awhile with their mother talking about the host club and other things in their lives. Hikaru yawned and then they all knew it was time to sleep. Their mom kissed them and told them to have a good night's sleep. She disappeared quickly and they each went to their own rooms for fear the little old lady was watching. Kaoru would come over in a bit. Hikaru started to undress into his silk blue pajamas.

"That rude and vicious old lady. I'll get her back tomorrow." He growled. He was not the one to let things go. Everyone knew it. Hikaru got into the bed and snuggled down and in about ten minutes, his brother came in silently.

"Brother?" Kaoru asked quietly. Hikaru sat up as Kaoru got into his stuff.

"Yes?" Hikaru replied, closing his eyes as he was dozing off.

"Sorry about earlier. You know how bad I wanted to see mom." Kaoru said, sliding on his red oversized t shirt.

"I know. You're just a bit more attached to women than I am. But don't say a soul, but I will get that old lady back by the end of this summer." Hikaru said maliciously with an evil smile. Kaoru stared at him.

"How do you plan on doing that?" He asked curiously.

"It's called water balloons, fake dog poo, rats, and other assorted objects." He sneered. Hikaru liked the sound of all his trinkets he brought along for his devious intentions but this would be the most fun he'd ever have.

"But I have two questions to ask you." Kaoru demanded.

"Sure. Ask away little one." Hikaru sighed wearily.

"A. how are you gonna make sure she won't blame you and B. what are you gonna do if she tries to kick you out." Kaoru numbered.

"A. She probably will blame me and I don't care and B. She can't kick me out. We're a set and mom loves us too much to let her send one of us away. I can always make it seem like it's her fault." Hikaru replied with a grin. Kaoru sighed. Hikaru could and if it needed it, he would. He did it before and he could easily do it again. Kaoru got into bed with Hikaru and snuggled up to him.

"It's been a long day brother." Kaoru said sleepily.

"Indeed. I think we need some sleep. But how did you make it seem that you were in the other bed." Hikaru asked as he dozed off.

"Pillows. But if they ask more, it's our first night here and I didn't wanna be separated from you." Kaoru replied as he laid his head on Hikaru's shoulder and drifted off. Hikaru smiled and fell asleep too.

The boys awoke to a sound of someone knocking on the door and the old lady growling.

"Get up you wretched rascal. It's time for breakfast." She said angrily and left. They sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"What's her damn problem?" Hikaru murmured, half asleep. Kaoru shrugged.

"Beats me." He said quietly. Hikaru looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's eleven. What time did we go to sleep?" He asked. Kaoru thought for a minute.

"About midnight." He said, half reassuring. Hikaru nodded and got dressed. He kissed his brother on the cheek who was still sitting in the bed, waking up. Then Hikaru grabbed his things and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and stuff. His brother arrived a bit later and then they tossed their stuff into the room and took a breath.

"Ready?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru nodded.


End file.
